Fantasma de Mujer
by Kami-cute
Summary: Espero en algún lugar, volvamos a ser… Tu y yo, siempre, fantasma de mujer.


Fantasma de Mujer

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Espero en algún lugar, volvamos a ser… Tu y yo, siempre, fantasma de mujer.

**Advertecias:** No sé, creo que ninguna. ¿Llorar puede ser una?

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No, para nada. Mis gatitos Itachi y Sasuke-kun son puuuura coincidencia.

**Notas de autor:** Es basado en un poema de mi autor predilecto, Gastó Guillén. El poema se llama Fatasma de Mujer (xD Muy obvio) y espero que les guste. No me encontraba en un buen estado de salud mental, supongo. Pero quedó bueno. Espero que les guste.

-

-

-

-

**Fantasma de Mujer**

Camino, tranquilo, hacia la guarida de Orochimaru. He terminado de entrenar por hoy. La oscuridad se está haciendo presente. Es mi mejor compañera, por momentos. Pero hoy, no me creo posible de resistir su encanto. Lo más seguro es que correré en busca de Konoha y la gente que abandoné.

Dejaré atrás mi sueño de vengar a mi familia. A mi clan. De matar a Itachi por haberme quitado a okaa-san. Por haberme dejado sin su cariño. Sin sus sonrisas. De matar a Itachi por haber matado a otou-san. De no dejarme llegar a ser su orgullo. De dejarme sin un ejemplo. Simplemente, si vuelvo a Konoha, sé que desecharé mi venganza. Que dejaré de lado la idea de asesinar a mi aniki, vengando a mis padres y a mi clan entero. Todo por ellos…

Porque sé que no podré. Si me quedo en la oscuridad, este día, resurgirán mis ganas de volver a mi antigua aldea. De ir y pelear con el usuratonkachi de Naruto. Y decirle 'dobe' o 'baka'. De pelear por cualquier tontería, pero de sentirme seguro sabiendo que él siempre estará ahí por mí. Porque quiere llegar a ser un hermano para mí. Sin saber que ya lo es…

Sé que si vuelvo a Konoha, pondré en riesgo sus vidas. Onii-chan… ¿tan desesperado estabas por poder? Mataste a tu mejor amigo, solo por obtener el sharingan. Y mataste a nuestro clan, a nuestros padres… a okaa-san y otou-san, solo por sentirte un tanto superior. Y luego, dejaste que yo fuera el único sobreviviente. Sólo para tener alguien en quién pensar… Alguien a quién retar, a quien enfrentar. Quisiste probar conmigo una forma de vida diferente.

Y yo no podía… Me conoces. Al fin de cuentas, eres mi aniki. Sabes que haciendo eso, tocaste mi orgullo. Además de sentirte mejor, maldito sádico, sabías que me harías sentir inútil. Inservible. Imbécil. Débil. Débil, aniki, débil. Y no quiero volver a sentirme así. No sé cómo haces, pero sabes todo. Seguramente, si vuelvo a Konoha y me olvido de ti, irás hacia la aldea que te vio nacer y reiniciarás otra masacre. Irás, seguro de hacerme sufrir de nuevo…

Chasqueo la lengua, de forma desaprobatoria. No, no podría dejar que hagas eso. El hacerme volver a sentir débil. ¿Pero de qué forma? Naruto-dobe sabe cuidarse sólo. Kakashi-sensei es el Copy Ninja y podría ponerse a tu nivel. Y el resto de los ninjas de Konoha, podrían luchar. Además de que la Godaime jamás te dejaría poner un pie en su aldea. Tsunade es muy testaruda. Y si es así… sólo queda una persona a la cual puedes herir para ponerme a tus rodillas y hacerme llorar otra vez. La única persona que logra este sentimiento de culpa en mi pecho. La única persona… por la que hoy volvería a mi aldea natal.

_Llamarte…_

_Gritar desesperado tu nombre._

Sí, ya me lo imagino. Konoha, completamente en ruinas. Manchas de sangre y tierra en cuerpos ajenos al mío. El olor a putrefacción y sangre, mezclados con miedo. Los gritos, oyéndose por todos lados. El cielo dejaría de ser azul, para volverse negro. Vería cadáveres por todos lados. Gente de todas las edades: niños, adolescentes, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos. Todos, luchando por proteger a sus seres queridos. ¿Y mis seres queridos? Voltería la cabeza a todos lados. Oiría gritos que me harían volver loco. Y de la nada, oiría frases conocidas como: 'Estás luchando contra el próximo Hokage…'. Y sabría que Naruto, mi hermano, estaría bien. Luego avanzaría, seguro de dejar a Naruto peleando… porque él sabe lo que hace. Siempre lo supo. Y de repente, una mancha grisácea pasaría corriendo frente a mí. Ambos ojos visibles. Uno rojo, otro negro. Sí, sería Kakashi-sensei que estaría bien. Voltearía la cabeza y vería un cadáver de Akatsuki, con su respectiva capa. Sabría que había ganado la batalla y que ahora, ofrecería su ayuda. Entonces me sentiría orgulloso, de haber aprendido del mejor. Porque él… es como un padre para mí. Y luego buscaría… Sin llegar a encontrar. Y seguiría buscando, hasta dar contigo, hermano. Y vería en tus brazos la razón de mi desesperación… La habrías matado, solo por el hecho de que vuelva a acecharte. A intentar matarte. Por quitarme por segunda vez, lo que más pude amar.

Gritaría una y otra vez, intentando despertarla. Vería correr el rojizo líquido de su cabeza, de su pecho, pero me negaría a creerlo cierto. Debo estar en Tsukimori, me diría. Pero no vería el rojizo en el suelo, en el suelo, ni vería la absoluta desoles. Simplemente sería la realidad… Pero no querría creerla. Entonces, gritaría nuevamente su nombre. Con lágrimas en mis ojos. Y tu me dirías débil. Estorbo. Hablarías despectivamente de ella. Del bien que hacías en sacarla del camino. Y luego, me dirías ototo baka. Y te irías.

Yo correría desesperado esos metros que me separan de ella. Me detendría frente a su cuerpo y caería de rodillas. Sentiría la piel de éstas lastimarse y volvería a llorar. Pero no por mis heridas. Sino por ella. La vería, con sus ojos, cerrados a la crueldad que estalló en Konoha. Que estalló en el mundo. Tan angelicalmente en paz. Quitaría con una dulce caricia los rastros de sangre en su rostro, para dejar a la vista la porcelana de su piel. Luego, dejaría caer mi rostro en su vientre y lloraría. Alto, fuerte. No me permitiría guardarme las lágrimas. Gritaría por ella. Sollozaría. Dejaría caer mis reprimidas lágrimas… Porque sabría que perdí lo que más amaba.

_Llamarte…_

_Despedirme del mundo_

_Si no acudes en mi auxilio_

_Esta noche_

Pero sé que sólo son desvariaciones mías. Ella estará bien… siempre que yo no vuelva, antes de cumplir mi venganza. Porque es por lo que vivo. Por mi venganza. Y por ella. Porque estaría en peligro si me permito volver. Y mis pesadillas imaginarias podrían hacerse realidad. Y no me podría perdonar el ver esa imagen. Vivir un deja vú, simplemente con un sueño. Me sería imposible seguir…

Por eso, me siento en el suelo. La oscuridad aún no llega, el cielo está haciendo un atardecer. Cierro los ojos y me imagino nuevamente la situación. Los ojos comienzan a picarme, sin saber bien si es por la luz rojiza que atraviesa mis párpados o si es la idea de perderla. Kami-sama, es que la amo tanto.

Vuelvo a recrear la imagen de Itachi sosteniéndola en sus brazos, sangrante. Ahora la he vuelto más esperanzadora a mi pesadilla, pues la veo dar pequeños movimientos. Como espasmos. E Itachi habla mal de ella. Dice que es la culpable de mi debilidad. Que con ella en el camino, jamás podría cumplir mi sueño. Que luego de lo que haría, debería agradecerle. Pues me ayudaría… Quiero preguntarle porqué, en un grito. Pero éste muere en mi garganta, al momento en que veo, completamente anonadado y sufriente, como mi aniki… mi propio aniki, saca un kunai de su estuche y se lo clava directamente en el pecho. Caigo de rodillas, sin esperar a que él se vaya. Sí, que vea mi debilidad. De todas formas, ya no me importa. El sonríe cínicamente, diciendo que me ha ayudado a odiarlo aún más. Y yo solo respondo con los hipos del llanto. Luego, se pierde entre el humo de la batalla librada y el olor a sangre. Me arrastro sobre mis rodillas hacia ella. Hacia su cuerpo.

Inocente, cuan niño, la llamo por su nombre. Meciéndola levemente, como para despertarla de un sueño. Pero no abre sus ojos. Maldición. Si sólo parece dormir. Entonces buscaría con mi mirada el arma homicida. Y vería el kunai, a unos centímetros de ella. Completamente ensangrentado. Y me mofaría de mi suerte. Lo tomaría entre manos y le hablaría. Sí, a su cadáver de joven adolescente. Le diría que lo que la perra suerte ha hecho con los planes que tenía para nosotros. Un par de niños. Una casa. Una mascota. Una familia feliz. Y luego, cerraría los ojos, como pidiendo perdón. Voltearía la cabeza hacia mi espalda, pues sentiría un par de chakras bastantes familiares. Y encontraría a Naruto, sollozando aún sin conocer el final. Y a Kakashi-sensei, susurrando palabras que no tienen importancia y que no logro escuchar. Entonces, volvería la vista hacia ella y rozaría sus cabellos con amor. Cerraría los ojos, aún con mi mano derecha en su rostro, y en un murmullo seco y sin vida… pediría perdón. Y les diría adiós a mi hermano y a mi padre. A Naruto y a Kakashi-sensei. Rápidamente tomaría la kunai llena de su sangre y la incrustaría en mi pecho. Bien en el corazón, me diría silenciosamente, bien en el corazón para no sobrevivir. Haría fuerza, y luego caería sobre su vientre plano. Completamente muerto.

_Llamarte desde el alma_

_Bengala distraída_

_Simpático boomerang de cobre_

Suspiro, ya en la realidad, completamente frustrado. No, ya lo sé. Han pasado sólo minutos, y el anochecer aún no ha llegado. E inconcientemente la llamo, sin hablar. Miro al horizonte, conciente de que allí no está. Pero por dentro, ruego porque venga. Pues quiero verla. Y no me importa si está o no allí… La llamo. Eso es todo.

Veo la luz, fosforescente y llamativa a mi vista. Como una bengala, que inocentemente, delata donde está. Sí, se que hacia donde veo está Konoha. Y que podría correr un par de kilómetros, quizás más, pero que llegaría. Justo cuando caiga el anochecer. Y atravesaría la guardia e iría a verla. La despertaría, olvidando mi ego y frialdad, y le diría que la amo. Luego la besaría. Y al momento de separarnos, le diría que he venido para quedarme. Que me he olvidado de mi venganza y que sólo me importa ella…

Y ella, como un boomerang de preguntas y respuestas, preguntaría porqué. Y al oír mi silencio, diría que ella me ama también. Que siempre he sido el primero. Que jamás me ha olvidado. Entonces, yo sonreiría, como no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo. Y la abrazaría, hundiendo mi rostro en la tersa piel de su cuello. Murmuraría frases que me saldrían del alma… y no la dejaría salir de entre mis brazos.

Pero vuelvo a repetirme que a mi edad, los sueños son torpes. Que de nada ayuda soñar. Que si no te sientes seguro, debes hacer otra cosa. Y otra cosa es lo que haré, digo decidido. Soy torpe, lo sé. Dejo pasar todo lo que he cosechado, por una estúpida venganza que en realidad… la hago más por miedo, que por orgullo. Ellos, mis seres queridos, pueden quedar a merced de mi psicópata hermano. Ellos pueden estar en peligro. Y no quiero dejarlos así…

_He intentado llamarte_

_Fantasma de mujer,_

_Lejana sombra que en algún lugar_

_Pretende ser…_

_He fracasado en el intento,_

_Las sombras no entienden_

_Alaridos imperfectos_

_De vacío de mujer…_

Y vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos. Me pregunto: ¿desde cuando has comenzado a soñar tanto? ¿Desde cuando comenzaste con tus falsas pesadillas a perseguirte, Sasuke? Y me mofo. De mi, de mi suerte. Y cambio la pregunta: Sasuke, ¿alguna vez creíste llegar a ser perseguido por ideas imaginarias de muertes y sacrificios amorosos? Y me respondo a mí mismo, que en realidad nunca lo creí posible. Era el muchacho inteligente, dedicado, especial que toda la gente admiraba… el cuál no soñaba. El cual actuaba. El cual cumplía sus sueños. Jamás soñaba en vano. Jamás me perseguía a mí mismo. ¿Cuándo fue que cambié así? Del muchachito realista de 12 años, cambié al muchacho soñador de 17. Me sonrío. Orochimaru llegó a la conclusión de que es mi pubertad. Que los cambios se estrellan en mi interior y que aún no logro descifrar emoción ninguna. Es mentira. No es la pubertad. Es el haber abierto los ojos… Es el haber entendido, luego de mucho tiempo… Me había enamorado. Por eso los intentos de protegerla. Por eso las competencias desesperadas con Naruto. Quería que ella me notara. Y por eso, inconcientemente la hería. Sabía que estando conmigo, saldría lastimada físicamente. No quería eso. No para ella… Me había enamorado, y no lo había sabido hasta marcharme. Hasta no tenerla. Cuando millones de veces, el sello quemó… y no tuve como detenerlo. Cuando millones de veces, el sello tomó control de mí… y no tuve a nadie para que me ayudara a controlarlo. Cuando millones de veces estuve en peligro… y no tuve a nadie preguntando por mi bienestar. Cuando millones de veces deseé cariño… y no tuve el dulce sufijo al final de mi nombre. Cuando millones de veces la llame… a ella, la muchacha de 12 años dulce y tierna que hoy tiene 17 y ni debe recordarme. A ese fantasma de mujer que me persigue y que quiero encontrar. Que intenta ser algo, hacer algo de su vida, intentando borrarme… como a un mal recuerdo. Pero nunca llega a concretar. Pues lo sé… al igual que Itachi sabe qué hago. Sé que ella llora y grita por la herida que dejé. Sé que intenta sanarla. Con esa copia mía… Pero aún no ha podido. Sigue herida. Al igual que yo. Ambos fallamos en el intento. Pero más fallo yo, pues cada noche igual a esta, acudo a verla. Secretamente, sin que ella lo sepa tampoco. Y la veo, en su cuarto, como un observador secreto desde la ventana. Como cuando era niño y pretendía que lo hacía por cuidarla y protegerla. Que ingenuo. Hoy voy, especialmente a verla. A observar el rastro seco de lágrimas en sus mejillas. A ver como sus labios tiemblan mínimamente a causa del reciente llanto pausado. A ver como su piel se vuelve más pálida de lo normal. A sentir que esto es mi culpa… y que debo acabar todo con rapidez, para enmendar mi error.

Oh, pero las sombras de la noche no entienden. Pretenden obligarme cada día como este a ir a su encuentro. Ellas creen que se me hace fácil. Pues no. Me duele, tanto o más que a ella. Me duele y quiero enmendar mi estúpido error a causa de mi torpe ego. Se me hizo más importante el acabar esto con rapidez a quedarme con ella. Pero luego ví el otro lado del asunto. Lo hice por ella, para que no la hirieran. Lo hice por ella… Sólo por ella.

Luego de volver, siempre me siento miserable. Como si la suerte se me fuera del alma, abandonándome… como yo hice con ella. En venganza, me digo. Se vengan de mí, mis propias fuerzas. Y, a veces, me parecen oír gritos desgarradores de mis pesadillas. Esas en que ella muere. Esas en que me abandona definitivamente. Y grito con ellas. Porque temo… luego de mucho, temo. No puedo vivir con el vacío que ella deje. No puedo vivir… No sin ella, estoy seguro.

_Desde el alma bengala distraída_

_Pasión estéril, cenizas de ayer…_

_Llamarte…_

_Gritar descontrolado tu nombre,_

_Arrancarte de tu tiempo_

_Donde pretendes ser,_

_Culparte, arrastrarte noble_

_Desde las etcéteras_

_A mi vacío de mujer…_

Y puedo ver, detrás de todo esto, que mi alma me dirige a ella. Yo no la busco, ella lo hace. Y yo me convenzo de que la necesito. Cuando en realidad, quien la necesita es mi alma. ¿Será…? No, sólo digo tonterías. No quiero aceptar que me enamoré. No quiero creerlo… Soy un ingenuo para esas cosas. Parezco apenas un crío que comprende lo que es vivir. Si, acabo de descubrir la vida. Viene unida a ella.

Pero… no puedo mentirme tampoco. Con el haberme ido, apagué todo. La pequeña llama de amor que se encendía en ella. Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo al verme. Las mismas que me recorrían, sin querer realmente aceptarlo. Esa pasión inocente que se levantaba como un muro entre los dos. Esa sensación de total necesidad… Para ella, de mis cuidados 'obligatorios' y de mi total aprobación. De mi, de sus muestras de cariño 'in intencionadas' y de que sea su centro de atención. Esa pasión de la que sólo quedaron cenizas cuando me marché… Yo quise extinguir ese fuego. Sólo para protegernos. A ella, de una masacre. A mí, de un fatal destino. Cenizas de lo que fue el pasado… Como le he oído decir muchas veces a Orochimaru, cuando habla de su antiguo equipo. De los legendarios Sanin… los tres, juntos. 'Cenizas del ayer…' diría. Pero sé que como a mí, el haberlos abandonado por poder… le duele.

Y la llamo. En un susurro, solamente audible para mí. Pero la llamo. Y entiendo que caí nuevamente en mi debilidad. La de depender de ella, de su atención hacia mí… de ella, mirando a mi lugar. Hacia donde estoy yo. Y que me elogie, que diga que soy mejor. Eso quiero. Quiero gritar su nombre, y no susurrarlo. Gritarlo como loco, diciendo que vuelva. Que espere. Que vuelva a pensar en mí. Que espere, pues pronto volveré. Eso quiero. Quiero que, al decir su nombre, desaparezca de esa realidad que vive. Que al llamarla, se borre de ese 'ahora' en que convive y en que intenta ser ella otra vez. Antes de que yo apareciera y eliminara todo.

Quiero culparla. Decirle que por su culpa, siento esto. La sensación de ser culpable de algo que jamás pasó. Que jamás pasará. Pero de lo que a veces tengo terror, pues creo que el sharingan me dejará ver el futuro. Que inocente soy, ¿no es cierto? Jáh, Sasuke Uchiha inocente. Un inocente de infantes. Que mal suena en mí. No soy inocente… o quizás, jamás quise serlo. Por eso, la arrastraré a todas mis ideas… De ser la compañera, a la amiga. De la amiga, a la mejor amiga. De mejor amiga, a hermana. De hermana, a la mujer de mis sueños. Y de la mujer de mis sueños, a la mujer que me enamoró. La atraeré, como cuando niños, pero ésta vez decidido. Le pediré que llene ese vacío de cariño que tengo. De amor, de caricias, de risas, de hogar feliz. Todo eso, lo cual me arrebataron. Lo cual quiero obtener de nuevo. Yo no merecía esa mezquindad de mi hermano… No merecía pasar ese dolor. No lo merecía. Por eso, quiero que ella me ayude. A ser humano de nuevo. A querer otra vez. A ser… a hacer… a vivir con ella. Por ella. Con ella. Quiero traerla y decirle que la amo… Pero la culpa vuelve, las pesadillas también. Y todo, vuelve a ser lo de antes.

_He intentado llamarte_

_Fantasma de hembra fiel,_

_He fracasado…_

_Pasión estéril,_

_Lejana sombra que en algún lugar_

_Pretendes ser…_

Y tal como siempre, me veo corriendo hacia Konoha. Quiero verla. Quiero oírla. Pero… mi rostro se contrae en una mueca de horror y asco. No, esto es una pesadilla. Dímelo, Kami-sama… He decidido dejar todo atrás. Volver, volver para amar. ¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué, Kami-sama? ¿Acaso… sólo debo sufrir?

Corro diciendo su nombre. Oigo shurinkens, kunais, katanas y bombas por todo el lugar. El olor a pólvora, mezclado con arcilla, sangre y putrefacción. Corro, desesperado. Veo a la gente gritando, diciendo nombres al aire. Observo bien a cada uno. Me he detenido, sin saberlo, en medio del humo y los cuerpos. Giro mi cabeza a la izquierda, contra un árbol, veo a Ino… Sí, es Ino. Y está llorando, sobre un hombre muerto. Activo mi sharingan y maldigo luego de hacerlo. Es Shikamaru, que está completamente atravesado por kunais. Luego oigo un grito y giro violentamente mi cabeza hacia la atrás. Vuelvo a maldecir. Esa maldita marioneta de Akatsuki, el engendro de metal y madera con vida, ha atravesado a una muchacha con esas espadas suyas. Veo bien la batalla que se libra. Veo un par de manchas verdes apurarse y golpearlo para que suelte a la muchacha. Inconfundibles, me digo, son Gai-sensei y Rock Lee. Sasori suelta a la muchacha, bastante herida, y pelea con las orgullosas bestias verdes de Konoha… recuerdo llamarlos así, de jóvenes. Corro mi mirada hacia la muchacha en el suelo. Una mancha blanca corre hacia ella. Observo bien… Cabello largo y oscuro, ropas blancas con sangre. No puedo ver sus ojos, pero sé que es el Hyuuga. Levanta en sus brazos el cuerpo de la jóven y lo sacude, con delicadeza. Murmura algo, creo, pues veo que mueve la mandíbula. De repente, apoya su cabeza en el pecho de ella, para levantar con odio el rostro al cielo… En un grito desgarrador, se pone a llorar. Demonios… esa era la maestra de las armas, Ten Ten.

Doy vuelta el rostro y sigo caminando. ¿Dónde estarán Naruto y Kakashi-sensei? ¿Dónde estará…? De repente, oigo algo sobre: 'Peleas con el futuro Hokage…' Es Naruto. Indudablemente es Naruto. Corro hacía allí, para verlo pelear con Kisame. Maldito hombre pez. Sé que estará bien… Naruto siempre sabe qué hacer en las peleas. Entonces, decido buscar a los dos restantes. Termino de pasar por un pasillo, lleno de sangre, y veo una mancha grisácea correr. Ambos ojos destapados. Uno negro, otro rojo y con cicatriz. Kakashi-sensei… Vuelvo la vista para ver de donde viene. Una mancha en el suelo, color verde con una capa de Akatsuki. Ese debe de ser Zetsu. Y vuelvo la vista hacia la espalda de mi ex-sensei. Qué orgullo. Mata a un Akatsuki y vuelve a ofrecer ayuda. Me detengo un instante. Es como en mis pesadillas. Es como en esos sueños horribles. Es…

Comienzo a correr desesperado, buscándola. Maldición. Mierda. Demonios. Solo puedo pensar en maldecir, mientras corro desesperado a donde, sé, todo podría acabar. Llegó a ese lugar. Mi aniki, ahí, de pie ante mí. Riendo, tan tenebrosamente. Y tiene a alguien en brazos. Cierro los ojos y ruego, no sea ella. Pero al ver bien con mi sharingan, me doy cuenta que rogar no sirve de nada… porque es ella. De verdad es ella.

- Ototo… Deberías ver tu rostro, das tanta gracia. No debes ponerte mal. Al fin y al cabo, ella era un estorbo. Te estoy ayudando, como buen hermano mayor que soy. Te lo dije: detéstame, ódiame, aborréceme… y cuando tengas mis ojos, búscame.

- ¡Itachi! ¿¡Qué le has hecho!? –logro articular, luego de salir de mi transe.

- Eres patético, hermanito. ¿Tanto te interesa? Pero si sólo intervenía en tu camino… Además, aún no le he hecho nada.

No, no Itachi. Ya he sufrido demasiado. No quiero sufrir más. Por favor, sólo perdóname esto. Sólo esto. Sé un hermano mayor, como debiste ser siempre. Por favor. Te lo ruego. Caigo de rodillas el pensar en eso, dejando mis brazos a ambos lados… Me estoy dando por vencido. Mis ojos, completamente abiertos, sin el sharingan. De ellos, caen lágrimas. Por favor, Itachi… por favor…

Saca una kunai y me observa. ¿Qué veo en tus ojos, aniki? ¿Decepción por no ser como tu o admiración por haberle ganado a los genes Uchiha? Ya no lo sé. No me importa. Levantas tu mano con fuerza y me miras. En uno de tus brazos, ella, como ofreciéndose en sacrificio. En otra tu kunai. Todo sucede tan rápido. Ni yo mismo sé que sucedió. Sólo recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos y gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¡¡Iieeeeeee!! ¡¡Sakuraaaaaaaa!!

Al abrir los ojos, ella ya estaba en el suelo. Llena de sangre. Me arrastro como un animal hacia ella. Mis rodillas sangran, pero… ¿acaso me importa? Llego a su lado. Si, es todo tan condenadamente igual. Sus ojos cerrados, como la bella durmiente de un cuento de hadas. Y su piel pálida, como la de una muñeca. Está muriendo, me repito a mí mismo, está muriendo y no hiciste nada para impedirlo.

Rozó su rostro con mis manos, quitando la sangre de ella. Demonios, duele tanto. Una cosa son pesadillas… Otra es vivirlo. ¿Acaso era necesario el vivirlo?

- Sa-Sakura… Despierta, vamos… -le digo, meciéndola suavemente. Sé que está muerta… pero no lo quiero creer.

Busco con mi mirada ese kunai, el cual te quitó la vida. Lo tomó y me quedo mirándolo. Maldita sea… Queriéndote proteger, para perderte de todas formas. Sonrío, con bastante melancolía. Yo y mi estúpido ego. Todo por no venir antes…

- Es irónico –digo hastiado-. Quise protegerte de esto, para luego poder ser felices sin restricciones. Tener a mi familia contigo. Un par de niños. Una enorme casa. Una mascota, si así querías. Y tendríamos una familia feliz. Nuestros hijos le dirían tío a Naruto y me reiría enseñándoles a que le digan baka. Y a Kakashi, le dirían abuelo. Y les enseñaría a las niñas a que se mantengan alejadas de él… Pero, como veras, el destino siempre está en contra.

Siento detrás de mí un par de chakras conocidas. Sí, son Kakashi-sensei y Naruto. Volteo el rostro y los miro por el rabillo del ojo. Naruto solloza. Sé que llora por ti, pues terminaste siendo como su hermana. Pero, aún así… todavía no conoce el final de la película. ¿Tú sí, Kakashi? Sólo veo como dice cosas in entendibles. Murmuraciones amenas, de lo que debo y no hacer. No quiero oírlas. Me doy la vuelta, acariciando el ahora frío rostro de ella. Y la miro. Pensar que jamás me animé a besarla. Jamás pude, ni siquiera, decirle que la quería…

- Lo siento. Saben que la amo mucho… Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Naruto… Kakashi-sensei… Lo lamento. Adiós…

Y así, tomé la kunai y la clavé en mi pecho. Me dejé caer a su vientre, observando su rostro. Todo se hacía tan borroso. Tan feo. ¿Dónde estas? Tuve el fantasma de una mujer persiguiéndome y quise que fuera ella. Con su pasión extinguida y juvenil. Con sus sonrisas. Con sus llantos. Con su fidelidad hacia mí. Siempre hacia mí.

Y yo fracasé. Debía salvarla. Eso debía haber hecho. Pero me resigné a verla morir, para luego acabar con mi propia vida. Estúpida idea la de quedarme viendo.

Espero en algún lugar, volvamos a ser… Tu y yo, siempre, fantasma de mujer.


End file.
